Best Friends Day
by FireBlaze401
Summary: A oneshot request from a friend. It's Best Friends Day and Wendy can't help but remember the friend that she lost at Cait Shelter.


**Ok! I'm going to stray away from Gray for this one story XD** **I promise I'll get back to working on my other stories I swear! Anyway, t** **his oneshot was a request by my friend Cruxzy! It was inspired by the Best Friends Day we had on most social media sites a couple of weeks ago. Hope you like it!**

 **Prompt: Make a sad Fairy Tail story including an OC.**

 **So before we start, here's a bit of background info on Cruxzy's OC**

 **Name: Christine**

 **Age: As she appears in this story, 8**

 **Eye Colour: Light blue**

 **Hair Colour: Orange**

 **Magic: Water Magic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Wendy walked into the guild with Carla floating behind her. It was a beautiful summer day and although she could have spent the day outside basking in the sunlight or shopping, she wanted to spend the day with her friends. Wendy looked around. The guild was relatively empty. There were a few members sitting at tables but Wendy chose to walk over to Mirajane who was at the counter, wiping down the bar top.

"Mirajane-san, good morning!" The platinum blonde looked up from her work and waved at the two.

"Wendy! Carla! Good morning!" Wendy took a seat at the bar table and Carla flew onto the table. Wendy looked around.

"It sure is quiet today. Where are Natsu-san and the others?" she asked curiously. In return, Mirajane gave her a confused look as well.

"Ara, Wendy you didn't know? Today is Best Friends Day."

"Best Friends Day?"

"Yes. It's a day to celebrate your friendship. Lucy and Levy went out to the library and said they would drop by a cafe later. The Raijinshu are spending the day together as well and obviously, Erza made Natsu and Gray spend the day together," she giggled. Wendy and Carla gave uneasy laughs when they pictured the two together in town with no one but themselves as company.

...

They would be getting a bill and a complaint from the mayor soon no doubt.

Wendy supported her cheek with her hand as she propped her elbow up on the table. Carla watched, knowing exactly what the young Dragon Slayer was thinking about right then.

"Best friends day, huh..."

* * *

 _The sun was bright the day Jellal brought Wendy to Cait Shelter. However, as cheery as nature seemed to be, Wendy was anything but. She did not know when she had fallen asleep but when she woke up, the boy she had come to see as her older brother and saviour was no longer with her. She had been left alone in an unfamiliar place. Just like how she had been left alone when Grandine left._

 _When Wendy had woken up, she had searched all over the house for Jellal. There had not been anyone in the room that she had found herself in and in a panic she had left in search of her saviour. But he was nowhere to be found. Wendy had given up and now found herself huddled against a wall of the house._

 _Footsteps to her right caught her attention and she looked up to find a man dressed in feathers and what appeared to be animal fur. The young girl looked up, eyes filled with sadness._

 _"Mister, where am I?" The man stuttered as he tried to scramble for an answer._

 _"T-This is..."_

 _"Jellal?" Wendy's head fell back down on her knees as she felt the tears come back on when she remembered the loneliness that she now felt again. "He said he was taking me to a guild..." The old man panicked as he heard the tears threatening to spill from the child's voice. In the spur of the moment, he created a lie that he would have to follow through with for the next seven years._

 _"T-This is a guild! This is a Wizard's Guild!" the old man ascertained, throwing his arms up as well in an attempt to make his lie sound more believable for the young girl. To his relief, Wendy looked up, overjoyed._

 _"Really?" she asked, beaming with happiness at the thought of being surrounded by people._

 _"Nabula! Try going outside! You have friends waiting for you!" To the Sky Dragon Slayer, those words were a light at the end of the tunnel. She did as she told him and was not disappointed._

 _People of all different shapes and sizes turned to her. At first, she was scared. They were all so big and tall and she was a mere 5 year old girl. Wendy took an uncertain step back as she shrunk under the unfamiliar gazes. Then the old man from before came up behind her and placed his wrinkly hand on her shoulder._

 _"Everyone, this is Wendy Marvel. She would like to join our guild so treat her nicely!" The unfamiliar gazes transformed into gleeful grins in the blink of an eye. Many people stepped forward to shake Wendy's hand and she found herself completely forgetting her previous irrational fear of these people. How could she when they were so nice?_

 _"Nice to meet you Wendy! I'm Pepel and this is my partner Magna! I use Plant Magic and he uses Fire Magic." The girl's curious brown eyes widened and luckily the two men in front of her understood. A tiny flame danced in the palm of Magna's hand and Wendy clapped at the almost playful nature of the fireball. Pepel went next and created a small daisy at Wendy's toes. The child giggled with delight as Pepel picked the flower and nested in above Wendy's ear. Wendy smiled as she continued to play with her newly found friends. Jellal had been right. Guilds were a lot of fun!_

 _It was sometime later that the old man from earlier called Wendy to him._

 _"Wendy, I am Master Roubaul and this is Cait Shelter. Did you have fun today?" The bluenet nodded enthusiastically. Roubaul gave her a tender smile. "Then would you like to become part of our family?"_

 _"Yes! Very much!" Roubaul chuckled as he grabbed his guild stamp._

 _"What colour would you like your guild mark and where?" Wendy put her finger to her mouth in thought before enthusiastically pointing to her right shoulder._

 _"Light blue like the sky!" she shouted. Roubaul complied with a smile and watched as Wendy twirled around after receiving her stamp, obviously liking it very much. The guild master eventually managed to calm the child down._

 _"Wendy, I have someone I want you to meet. This is Christine, she's eight years old. I thought it would be nice for you to have a friend somewhat closer to you in age." Wendy looked up at the slightly taller girl in front of her._

 _Her first thought was that this girl was beautiful._

 _Wendy's eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Jellal used to compliment them and say that they were as warm as a campfire. However this girl's eyes were the polar opposite. They were blue like ice. Wendy stared at the girl in front of her. She suddenly felt self conscious of herself. She twirled a lock of her deep blue hair. Speaking of hair, Christine's was a colour that she had never seen on a person before._

 _Back when Wendy was travelling with Jellal, they would frequently watch the sunset together. Wendy had always enjoyed watching the beautiful blue sky transform into a palette of red, pink and orange. Christine's hair was the exact shade of orange that Wendy saw at sunset. In the face of such beauty, at least to Wendy, she couldn't help but breathe out,_

 _"Pretty…" Christine jolted and looked away, a blush dancing across her cheeks._

 _"You're cute too," Christine shyly admitted. Wendy's face steamed as her whole face turned red. Roubaul smiled. He didn't need to say anything, but he knew that the two girls in front of him would become very good friends._

* * *

 _Roubaul wasn't wrong either. The next day, Wendy happily skipped into the guild hall with Christine in tow, although the older was blushing furiously._

 _"Hey stop that! This is embarrassing, Wendy!" The bluenette paid no attention to Christine's complaints and dragged her into the middle of the guild and brought her into a bear hug._

 _"Everyone! Christine is my best friend!" The orange haired girl looked away, her face crimson. The rest of the guild roared with laughter._

 _"What's wrong, Christine? Aren't you happy that you've found a friend?"_

 _"Yeah! You don't have to play with us adults anymore!"_

 _"She just doesn't want to admit that she likes Wendy too!" Christine's face exploded in red as she all but dragged Wendy away from the teasing adults._

 _"Shut up! Wendy and I are going to practice so we'll see you later!" she shouted at them, embarrassed. Roubaul laughed and waved, sending them off. Ah, how nice it was to see youngsters full of energy._

 _Wendy clung the Christine's pink shirt, not speaking a word as the two walked away. After Christine had yelled like that at the guild hall, she was afraid that she had done something wrong. Especially since Christine wouldn't talk to her now._

 _"Christine… I'm sorry," she apologised. The orange haired girl stopped as she looked down in question._

 _"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologise for." Wendy sniffled._

 _"But I made you angry… That's why you yelled like that." Christine sighed and knelt down so that she was eye level with Wendy._

 _"I wasn't mad Wendy. I was just a little embarrassed that's all. Really. You didn't do anything wrong," she assured as she pulled the crying girl into a hug. Wendy sniffled but wiped away her tears. Christine pulled back with a grin. "Now then, do you wanna see what my magic can do?" she asked. Wendy nodded enthusiastically. Christine pulled on Wendy's hand as she jogged down the path. "Come on then! There's a place I like to practice at!"_

 _Christine pushed away the greenery as she and Wendy trekked into the forest. Wendy was constantly looking around, sometimes in worry that something but come out and attack them but sometimes in wonder as she watched things like butterflies pass her by. Christine huffed as she pushed away one last branch and stepped into a clearing._

 _"Here we are! What do you think?" Wendy's eyes widened in amazement at the scene in front of her. A stream flowed quietly and several different trees sat on the bank. The grass at their feet was lush and soft. There were no nests from what she could see but there was no mistaking the songbird that chirped away happily._

 _"Wow! I've never seen a place so pretty!" Christine grinned._

 _"I know right? Now here, let me show you my magic!" Christine spread her two arms apart, her palms facing up. A blue magic circle appeared above her palms and spheres of water emerged. Wendy watched in fascination. Christine brought her palms together and the two spheres combined to create a larger one. In a dramatic motion, the water mage spread her arms apart again, stretching the water into the line. As suddenly as the water had come to life, it dropped onto the ground, watering the grass. Wendy clapped for her friend's performance._

 _"Your magic is so pretty, Christine! I wish I could do that!" Christine smiled and extended a hand out to Wendy._

 _"What about you Wendy? What kind of magic do you use? Show me!" Wendy's smile suddenly deflated and she looked nervous. Christine cocked her head to the side in confusion._

 _"What's wrong? Don't you want to show me?" Wendy shook her head furiously._

 _"No, that's not it! It's just… I can't_ show _you my magic."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. My magic is Healing Magic." Wendy waited and watched as Christine's jaw dropped. The orange haired girl grabbed on to Wendy's upper arms excitedly._

 _"Healing Magic?! That's so cool! I haven't seen anyone ever use Healing Magic before! Wow Wendy!" The young Dragon Slayer smiled happily at her friend's enthusiasm. Jellal sure had picked a great guild for her._

* * *

 _"Christine, Christine! Something just fell from the sky!"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Wendy. Nothing falls from the sky." Despite Christine's claims, Wendy ran towards where she thought the object had landed. Christine was left with no choice but to follow. She couldn't leave a six year old by herself after all._

 _When Christine emerged from the bushes, she found Wendy kneeling down in front of something. Christine made her way over to her. What she saw surprised her, to say the least._

 _Wendy was kneeling in front of giant egg, her expression joyous._

 _"Christine! What do you think is in here?" Christine backed away from the egg slowly and attempted to pull Wendy with her._

 _"Wendy that egg probably belongs to an animal. You should leave it alone." The six year old pouted._

 _"But there are no animals in this area, you know that! I'm keeping it!" With that, Wendy picked up the egg and ran towards the guild to the best of her ability, since the egg was almost as big as herself._

 _"Wendy! No, Wendy you can't!" Christine called after her as she chased her down._

 _"Jii-san! Look what I found!" Wendy shouted happily as she entered the guild hall. Roubaul looked up from his conversation only for his eyes to bug when he caught sight of the giant egg in the young girl's arms._

 _"Wendy… where did you get that?" Just then, Christine came bursting into the guild hall._

 _"Wendy! You should put it back!" she huffed as she caught her breath. Just then, a crack echoed throughout the hall. Christine stared at the egg and Wendy carefully set it down and watched it with anticipation. The shells came crumbling away and from the egg a cat with fur as white as snow popped out._

 _"A cat?!" Christine exclaimed. Roubaul was also shocked at this. It didn't seem to bother Wendy however, as she picked it up and hugged it._

 _"Uwahh! She's so pretty! I'm going to name you Carla!" The cat made no sound as it seemed to be in some sort of trance. Christine watched it curiously. Then, Carla blinked and attempted to struggle out of Wendy's embrace._

 _"Let go of me!" she cried out. If everyone wasn't surprised now, they sure were now._

 _"You can talk?!" Christine shouted. Carla crossed her arms._

 _"Of course," she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wendy smiled down at the cat._

 _"I'm Wendy! This is our guild, Cait Shelter. Would you like to join, Carla?" The cat raised her eyebrows at the name but said nothing of it._

 _"Very well. It doesn't seem like I have any other place to go." Of course, Wendy was ecstatic at the news. She would have another member of her family! Christine however, did not seem to share the same sentiment as she crossed her arms._

* * *

 _"Wendy, come here!" Roubaul called. The Sky Dragon Slayer looked up and complied immediately. However, she did trip over her feet a couple of times. Carla and Christine shook their heads._

 _"Honestly Wendy, how did you get to be so clumsy?" the fifteen year old asked. Carla nodded in agreement._

 _"Really Wendy, you need to be more careful!" she chastised. Christine looked away from the cat and simply walked out of the guild. Wendy watched her go in confusion for a brief moment but returned her attention to her guild master._

 _"Wendy, child. There is a threat to us known as the Oracion Seis. Myself, along with several other guild masters have created an alliance between us, called the Allied Forces. The Allied Forces will defeat the Oracion Seis. I would like to send you to help them." Carla jolted and flew up to the master, indignant._

 _"You can't send Wendy! She's only twelve! Why don't you send Christine or an older mage?!" Roubaul seemed to age another twenty years before he finally answered,_

 _"It must be Wendy. You may go along with her Carla. I will feel much more at ease if you are with her." Carla stayed quiet but Roubaul could tell that she did not want to accept this. He turned back to Wendy, who had up until now, been rather quiet._

 _"What do you say Wendy? The Allied Forces need you." Wendy looked up at her guild master uncertainly._

 _"If you think that they need me… I guess I don't have a reason not to go."_

 _Wendy rushed out of the guild in search of her best friend. She wanted to let Christine know that she would be gone for a few days and did not want her to worry. She laughed to herself. Christine was so much like an older sister to her; she couldn't imagine life without her. She yelped as she faceplanted the ground for the second time in five minutes. She heard Carla huff from behind her._

 _"Really Wendy. When will you stop tripping over yourself?" she asked as she picked Wendy up by the back of her collar and flew above the trees. Wendy laughed sheepishly and thanked Carla._

 _A few minutes passed before they caught sight of Christine's distinctive orange hair. Carla gently lowered Wendy to the ground and Wendy ran up to her best friend._

 _"Christine! I have to tell you something!" Christine turned back with a smile._

 _"If it's about the Allied Forces, Master already told me. He didn't want me to worry about you," she explained. Wendy nodded. Suddenly, Christine grinned and rubbed Wendy's head fondly._

 _"You'll do great Wendy! I'm sure of it!"_

* * *

 _One by one, her family was vanishing in front of her. Tears cascaded down Wendy's face as she sniffled and attempted to stop. But no matter what she did, the tears just wouldn't stop. Roubaul smiled sadly._

 _"Wendy, Carla… You no longer need a foster family." The master of Cait Shelter pointed behind his two guild members. "Don't you have a real family now?" he asked with a bright smile, happy for his two children. Wendy suddenly perked as she realised something._

 _"Christine! Where's Christine?!" she asked frantically. As if on cue, a figure stepped out from behind Roubaul. There, fading away slowly, stood Wendy's best friend._

 _In hysterics, Wendy ran over and flung herself at the orange haired girl, wailing._

 _"Christine! Don't you go too! I can't do this without you!" she screamed. Christine watched sadly as she stroked Wendy's hair softly._

 _"Wendy… I'm sorry. But I'm not really alive. You have friends waiting for you now._ Real _friends. It'll be alright. You'll be fine," she comforted. Wendy simply shook her head in denial and clung to her tighter. Christine's expression softened as she knelt down. "You know Wendy? I never returned that hug you gave me seven years ago. It's a little late though," she laughed as she wrapped her disappearing arms around her best friend. Throughout it all, Wendy continued to sob. Christine looked down at Carla who also had tears in her eyes._

 _"Carla… I've never really like you, you know. Sometimes I felt like you were taking Wendy away from me. It was selfish of me. But I can at least take comfort in knowing that you'll still be with her when I'm gone. Take care of her for me, Carla." The white cat simply nodded, overwhelmed with emotion. Closing her eyes for the final time, Christine whispered,_

 _"Goodbye, Wendy."_

 _With that, she was gone._

* * *

"Wendy!" a voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts. The aforementioned girl turned her head towards the guild's door and was surprised to see none other than Chelia Blendy burst through the doors. She was caught by surprise when she was caught in a flying hug. Nonetheless, Wendy returned the gesture.

"Chelia! What are you doing here?" she asked, curious. The God Slayer giggled.

"I'm here to spend the day with you of course! It's Best Friends Day after all!" Wendy smiled and eased herself off the barstool.

"You're right. Come on, let's go!" Carla activated her Aera and followed after the two. She couldn't help but smile when she caught sight of the two Slayers' happy faces.

 _Christine… Wendy is doing alright. Don't you worry._

It almost seemed like Carla's imagination but she could have sworn later that she heard Christine's voice respond to her.

 _I know. Thank you Carla._

* * *

 **Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't butcher your prompt Cruxzy! Drop me a review if you guys have time!**


End file.
